


Together As One (Creative Collection)

by QuillOfTheAncient



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Aliens, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotions, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, It's all Atsuya's fault :(, Loss, Mental Illness, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Personality Disorder, Poem Collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Requests, Sad, Writing Exercise, hardship, poem, requests open, stupid, why are all these tags depressing, writing collection, writing requests, writing scraps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillOfTheAncient/pseuds/QuillOfTheAncient
Summary: Inazuma Eleven themed works.Mostly random pieces I make.Poems, fanfiction, sketches, art.I hope you enjoy these.Requests open!!!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Hiroto and Hiroto idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm so happy that you clicked. This work has been in my mind for a while.  
> I really want to test my skills.  
> And try some new things!  
> Most of these are not revised, they're just fun things I do because I want to explore Inazuma Eleven's characters and worldbuilding.  
> I hioe you enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroto encounters a curious stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this huge break is boring me. I thought that I might as well upload this at least/

Thump. 

Hiroto dropped his football as he saw a strange boy in his room. He looked like he was the same age as himself. Maybe a year younger? 

“This is my room. Go away.” He put on his best angry face and lifted his chin up, to feel like a tough guy. 

The other boy just kept staring at Hiroto’s wall. Well, he could see why he was so immersed in it. It was a mix of the starry sky and the deep sea, meteors crashing down in yellow and pink with a shoal of orange fish swirling around in a milky way river. He especially loved the little planets in the ocean. Spatial objects just roaming around the coral. His father had men come in and paint it for him when he was smaller. 

He remembered sitting on his bed for ages, just gazing upon the painters. Their strokes were so perfect and even synchronised. The way their brushes would blend Planet Jupiter’s orange and red in a harmonious rill and how they added little white spots to each fish’s scales to make them shine and glitter. Even a little boy like himself could understand his wall was a masterpiece. 

But still, who was that intruder? Maybe he judged too quickly, it could be his father’s guest’s son.

Hiroto lightly kicked the ball to the boy to grab his attention. It landed at his feet and he looked at the door’s direction. 

The boy was pale beyond healthiness. It looked like his skin was the colour of a greyed out copybook page. His hair was red like strawberries and it reached down to his shoulders. It was still boyish, though. And his eyes were the most peculiar. They were a dark, murky green. Even if he was staring at Hiroto’s wall just a second ago, it was hard to tell if he was admiring the art or simply pondering something completely different.

“Hello!” the boy stood up, with no care to apologise or even explain himself. 

He took out his hand cheerfully, but Hiroto didn’t welcome it.

“Who are you.” He said flatly, putting a hand on his hip.

“I’m Hiroto. And you?”

Now that was strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll go on amino and ask for opinions...


	2. Poem: We can be

We’re up here on our own 

With rocks and rain in our path

And every time dawn crashes

We lose something once again

A friend.

A hope.

A love.

A soul.

We’ve turned into the monsters 

We sought to fend

We perverted ourselves

Enslaved to power

We have succumbed to our

Base 

Of 

Instincts

My friends, the truest

Have turned to the worst

My friends, my loves

Have been so hurt

And I cannot help

To hate every part of myself

For bringing them to the brink

Forcing to retreat

We lose ourselves, and each other.

And yet

We can be

  
  


We have endured this life

You and I

Have held hands

Held strong

Through it all


	3. Oddity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a part of a story based on a prompt from a website I'll talk about in the actual fic. Since this snippet does not fit into the overall prompt. 
> 
> It’s another really good prompt creator, which includes more than just ships. I feel this one would fit Kariya Masaki from Inazuma Eleven Go. Anyway, the day is Christmas 2019. Let’s go.  
>  Originally, Kira Seijirou was going to be the other character of this story. I did want to make him the other character, as I am deeply interested in his character and general thought process, but I felt it was something I'd like to explore differently. I felt like a ten-minute writing exercise wouldn't do him justice. 
> 
> Also, a character like Kariya wouldn't be as menaced by Seijirou than he would be of Kira Hiroto (ARES) in this specific plot. Kariya would pass him off as a simple old man who has lost his mind. Although that dynamic would be certainly interesting, I want Kariya to be a free-flowing character for me to write. I can picture him opening up to Hiroto, whereas he would hold back towards Seijirou. 
> 
> I hope that explains the writing without spoiling the content!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! thank you sosososososo much for giving this work a try. I know it's a bit unconventional. Thank you to the one commenter from the previous chapter. Anyway, I wanted to tell you guys that requests are not only available but very appreciated. I am trying to get published, but I need a lot of short stories for it, I was told. You can make an Inazuma Eleven request of course, and I'll change the names and fine details if I decide to use it for publishing.   
> I Am very young, but my grandfather has given me a great opportunity and I can't let it go to waste.  
> So, basically... input your thoughts about this chapter or the previous one, along with your request and it will be the very next thing I work on.   
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> OH YEAH! this was a ten minute exercise.

On the table in front of Kariya laid a peculiar fuchsine gemstone of sorts. There was a light glow emitting from its centre. There was a black string attached to it, maybe it was a necklace, he thought.  He looked up, with a perturbed face at the weird, curly haired guy seeking an answer. 

The stranger stayed unphased, and kept looking at Kariya with those ogling, expectant eyes. 

So Kariya knew he had to speak up, “Alright, you creep. Tell me what’s going on right now or else I’ll scream for help.”

The man replied in a neutral fashion, “My name is Hiroto Kira. Why don’t you wear the necklace first and I’ll explain everything to you.”

Kariya breathed a laugh, and nervously looked around himself. He frowned again, “No, no. You’re not understanding. I want nothing to do with this. Mister Kira, may you let me out now? Please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh!!! I didn't expect it to be this short :( i tried a lot on this...
> 
> I know it was short, but I hope you liked it!
> 
> As I said, comment your request below!


	4. Fubuki is sad :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's al

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh... The start of February. Congratulations for making it into the second month of 2020! I had some time to myself on the computer, so I decided to make a little piece about Fubuki and Atsuya. Now, this is just a work in progress, since I'm a bit bored of writing now. This was just an exercise because I've been working a lot on a commission and I'm just sick of it. I watched that anime, BNHA, and it's fun... but I don't have any strong feelings about the show. Especially since it's a commission with two OCs, and it's really been bringing me down. I wanted to write something for myself. I really like Fubuki's character in season 2. There's so much depth to his illness and the inner conflict he has.  
> This isn't a story, and it's not a poem.  
> It's kind of like a stream of thoughts.  
> Anyway, it's good practice. I always use Atsuya and Fubuki to practice writing. Since I can write about two people, but also about the inner workings of Fubuki's mind. My two favouuuuurite thing to write about. Seriously! Just write about your own thoughts, it's really interesting to delve deep, inking them on paper. It's also refreshing, too!
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Comment your writing prompts and I might get inspired to write! I need to build a portfolio after all.

Am I yours—  
Or am I mine?

I don’t know if this body belongs to me anymore.  
Since you take it for your own each and every time I flutter my eyes and show my weakness.  
I could work with you, you say.  
But I know that you’d sink your fangs into my soul again, leaving me to melt.  
If I just lend you my mind and my space for some minutes,  
May I keep the leftovers?  
I’ll eat them all up, and wait for you to enter my mouth again.  
Speak with my voice your words.  
And you’ll open my inner eyes. 

Even though you’re a monster,  
A devil in disguise.  
I’ll let you take me, no matter what outsiders think.  
They wouldn’t know what I know.  
As much as I fear you, as much as I resist you.  
I love you so much it aches.  
Since I can remember, clear as an icy day.  
When you were still a child, you’d tease me from time to time.  
But in the end, we’d be holding hands.  
We could be the perfect team. We could become one.  
I know it would kill me to stop you from having your fun. 

I wonder if you’ve taken the voice in my throat, as well.  
It’s betrayed me so much that I can’t trust myself to open my mouth.  
You’ve said so many rude things to HIM. You called HIM weak, and you’ve insulted his values.  
And when I have time to myself, I’m too embarrassed to say sorry.  
HE thinks I’m one person, like the rest of THEM.  
THEY wouldn’t know how I feel. Wouldn’t know how it feels to  
Not even have THEIR mind to THEMSELVES.  
I even have to be careful not to think about some things.  
The things you don’t like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh.  
> I don't like the last paragraph.  
> But it was still fun. I'll come back to this, and finish it off someday.  
> Have a great day!!!


	5. Antics (Raimon GO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short challenge I made to get writing. Anything that goes to my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna add some more but I'm lazy so I'm just gonna write an extra paragraph. Ughhh :( I have to add Character tags. I hate this part of uploading to AO3.

It was a usual lunch for these few second years. Kirino, always mouthing off a classmate of theirs for something different and trivial each day. Everyone keeping their mouth shut until the gossiper was lost for words. This time someone was "copying" Akane by taking a camera to school and capturing the track club. Nobody bothered to mention to him that there was a photography _and_ journalism club. And that the track team had won a preliminary league. But as he was waving his hands out carelessly, he knocked over Kurama's tea flask which was open to let the heat calm. That was a first for Kirino. Shindou and Shuugo solemnly gazed down as Kurama seethed and slowly rose up to loom over Kirino. The culprit had a clueless pout on his face, timidly propping his victim's flask back up on the table. He looked up expectantly at Kurama. 

The boy was rightfully furious. He showed him a dark, offending stain on his right sleeve and everyone winced, knowing how boiling his drink was. 

"Do you know what you owe me." Kurama spat. 

Kirino brushed his hands through his ponytail, "Sorryyyyy...." An awaiting silence. "I owe you... tea?" 

Shindou grit his teeth and lifted his eyes reluctantly, and Shuugo made an exasperating sigh. He was opening his mouth to speak, but knowing those two, they'd not listen to a word of his.

Far but near enough to view, the first years snickered to themselves. Well, Kariya and Tsurugi were anyway. Their four seatmates were fretful of Kurama's burn. Tsurugi had a tiny smirk on his face while Kariya was completely out there, amused at their idiot seniors. 

"Tsurugi-kun," Kariya prodded at him. 

"Hm?" 

"Did you know, back in the day, Inazuma Japan's Kazemaru Ichirouta was very into stirring drama for the hell of it? And also generally causing his teammate's profound distress?" He looked innocent, but everyone knew he was trying to be cunning. 

"Ah. Isn't he Senpai's role model?" Tsurugi honestly didn't care if it was true or one of Kariya's nonsense fibs again. It sounded good, and he could always ask Gouenji for that rumour's authenticity. 

Kariya nodded promptly, "Kirino wouldn't be the same without Kazemaru-senpai."

"Goes to show." A chuckle. 

Kurama was quickly assisted by Sangoku, who as soon as he had taken notice of the commotion, sent him to the nurse's office. Kirino sheepishly smiled at his senior's disapproving look. After they left, Kirino turned around to Shindou. 

"That's what he gets for not paying attention to me." He tried to look unconcerned.

Shuugo picked up his stuff to sit with Hamano. 

(I'm kinda bored. Byeeeeeeeeeee! I'll add this to my collection work too, maybe there I'll properly edit it or add more.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaaaaah. I'm honestly not too crazy over this, but I was bored. And this passes the time.   
> If you've an idea for Kariya and Shuugo fanfiction, give me a comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, what did you think!  
> I'd like for you to comment a request :D All you have to do is write your opinions of this chapter with an idea of what you want. Make it brief or complex! The next chapter will be a request if I get one. I'll probably do most of them eventually.  
> I hope you come again next time!


End file.
